Sealville
Sealville is one of the few cities in Trans-Antarctica that is capitals of the seal "nation". Sealville is the only city that is populated fully by harp seals, with the exception of several terns and seal-loving penguins.. Sealville is directly west of Skuavo. It was founded in 2006 by several peace-loving harp seals that feel the seal colony should not be extinguished by penguin civilization. It is the second largest city in Trans-Antarctica, behind Pengu Town and after Newton Town. Background The colony of seals could not remain in the forests of USA. Due to the uprise of Walruses, the USA government banned seals from the cities of Antarctica and were eventually scattered around in uncivilized areas. The only thing that could stop the madness was if they applied to the government for a city of their own. They first reported the incident to the extremely kind 24Keyser, whom debated this in the South Pole Council. Eventually, the seals were allowed to construct Sealville. It was out of boundaries when it finished construction of several shelters in 2006. Most large buildings were completed in 2009. Some had to be completed in 2010 and others in 2011. Sealville also opened the city to foreigners in its 3rd anniversary, stating that "the Walrus crisis has calmed down overwhelmingly". 96% of all seals were in Sealville, and 96% of those in Sealville were seals that year (such a coincidence)! Taco Ball was the first seafood restaurant in the city that sparked fear within the citizens that they might be cooked as part of their meal. As of January 1, 2010, no harp seal has been used as food. The Iceholes was the first infrastructure constructed by the government for the city, used as accodomation to the harp seals. It remains a vibrant city with parties held year-round, though you can't actually witness them. Landmarks *the igloos *the skyscraper *Taco Ball *the library *the seafood shack *the boardwalk *the dock *the lighthouse *Taco Ball-the only seafood restaurant and fast-food restaurant in the whole city. *The Iceholes—the first infrastructure constructed for accodomation for most seals. Found in most areas of the city, especailly the West. *Sealscraper—The first skyscraper to open in Sealville in 2009. Many thought it wasn't a skyscraper by the name, as it did not feature the "sky" word. It has 73 floors in total, the highest in Sealville and fourth highest in Trans-Antarctica. Read below for more details. **Seal Shopping Sentre—Infamous for it's misspelling, Seal Shopping Sentre is the biggest shopping outlet in Sealville, with a total of 296 shops. It is on the concourse, a separate building attached to the Sealscraper. It is four storeys and capicitates up to 3000 seals, the largest any shopping mall in the USA could. It was the first to open, in February. **Lobby—The lobby is simply a reception and three lifts, with a vast amount of space left that became part of the Seal Shopping Sentre. The first lift leads to the Four Puffles Sealville Hotel, the second leads to office towers and mechanism, and the third leads to residential areas. **Four Puffles Sealville Hotel—The Four Puffles Hotel branch in Sealville that opened in 2007 in a separate building, and moved to that location in February 2009. It covers the 2nd floor up to the 22nd floor. **Offices—Offices occupy the 23rd to 43rd floors, along with the 65th to 68th floors (the 65th floor is also occupied by residential units). Factories and water supply outlets are from the 70th floor above. Offices are planned to reduce to make way for more residential space, most likely the 40th-43rd floors. **Sealscraper Apartment—A residential block that occupies the 44th to 54th floors. It's rental is cheaper than the other apartment, but much smaller. It is mostly occupied by average-income families. **Apartment Harp Seal—Another residential block that has much bigger rooms. It occupies the 55th to 65th floors of the tower. It is mostly occupied by rich families. **Sealsuite—Penthouse-styled houses occupying the 69th and 70th floor. Only two families live there: a celebrity and a rich buissnessseal. *Sealville Airport-a reigional airport located 5 miles from the city center Resources It is most famous for it's seafood, as a whole bunch of fish and crabs are captured each day. They are sold in Taco Bell and also at other seafood stalls. See also *Pengu Town *Puffle Island *Trans-Antarctica *Seal Category:Rooms Category:Cities